


Chats, Partys, and Drunk Avengers.

by MrMaximoff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese food is good, Drinking, Drinking Contest, Fluff, Infinity War never happened, Multi, Noodles, Overprotective Vision, Pietro Didn't Die, Pietro and Loki are up to no good, Pietro is forever alone, Please get Pietro a friend, Valkyrie still drinks, chat, more tags will be added, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMaximoff/pseuds/MrMaximoff
Summary: Chats, Partys, and Drunk Avengers. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First work! There is probably gonna be quite a bit of ScarletVision. I have a lazy eye so I can't see perfectly, so chapters might be every few days, or just when I can see. Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Name guide:
> 
> TonyStank: Tony  
> notflash: Pietro  
> TheWitch: Wanda  
> IAmWorthy: Vision  
> LordOfThunder: Thor  
> Low-keyLoki: Loki  
> HawkBabe: Clint  
> PhillySteak: Phil  
> Buck: Bucky  
> BirdDaddy: Sam  
> SteveRodgers: Steve  
> Widow: Natasha  
> GreenGiant: Bruce

TonyStank: FATHER MEETING

LordOfThunder: Sir Anthony, what's wrong?

GreenGiant: Tony, what now?

TonyStank: I just wanna know

LordOfThunder: What is it, Sir Anthony?

Green Giant: Go on, Tony.

TonyStank: Bruce, can you get Chinese food for tonight?

GreenGiant: Fine.

TonyStank: Thor, can you take care of the snek?

LordOfThunder: Sure thing, Sir Anthony!

TonyStank sent a video

Video shows Thor hitting a snake with his hammer, Mjolnir. The snake then turns to Loki.

GreenGiant: I think this is why Thor is Vision's favorite dad.


	2. Chinese food.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food.. Yum..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese food for dinner..
> 
>  
> 
> KRAFT DINNA
> 
> Yes I just made a South Park reference.

"I brought Chinese" Bruce said as he put the bags on the table. "Hello, brucey bear." Natasha said as he came up next to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Do I smell Chinese?!" Pietro practically screamed. "Yes, yes you do." Bruce responded. 

\-------------------------------ON THE ROOF----------------------------------  
"They do look cool, Vizh." Wanda said, leaning farther into his side. He tightens his grip around her arms. "But, there are two stars way brighter, and I can see them up close." He said with a grin. They turned to face each other. "And Pietro is gonna steal all the Chinese food." He said with an even bigger grin. She kissed him. "Then we better stop him." Wanda whispered into his ear. "Wanda and Vision sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N--" Tony started. "HOW DARE YOU TREAT OUR SON LIKE THAT SIR ANTHONY!" Thor boomed as he tackled Tony. "OKAY! GET OFF ME!" Tony screeched, slapping Thor. "And that's why Thor is my favorite Father." Vision whispered into Wanda's ear. She giggled. They all walked downstairs to find Pietro with all the noodles. Wanda used her powers to take the bowl. "HEY!" Pietro screamed. Wanda stuck her tongue out at him. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm gonna make some food because I'm hungry.   
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> TREE FIDDY


	3. The noodles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some ramen, and now I need to make a chapter about noodles. Yummeh.

"Noodles are for all of us, idiot!" Bruce yelled over Pietro. "Fine, but I get the first mug o' beer." Pietro yelled back. Everyone grabbed something, even Vision. Sam whispered to Bucky, "We should start telephone." "Totally." He responds. Clint notices the couple whispering. He thinks, and he decides he is gonna break the silence. But, before he can, Pietro throws a handful of noodles at him. "FOOD FIGH-" but before he can finish, Wanda throws a beer at him. "Say bye bye to your beer then." She says, laughing. "Bring it on." He says. Then, all hell breaks loose. Noodles are flying, and Clint catches one in his mouth. Clint throws a beer at Tony. Tony throws crab rangoon back at him. All this continues until Steve gets out from under the table, and grabs Pietro, making him drink two mugs of beer. That starts it. A drinking contest. Oh god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOOD FIGHT! Hehehe  
> I'm also taking suggestions.  
> Thanks for reading. <3


	4. Drinks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four chapters already? Wow! If you want, leave a comment with a suggestion for something, I will most likely use it!

And with that, the contest began. Everyone - except Steve and Vision, lined up their seats at the table. "Okay everyone, on your mark, get set... GO!" Steve said. Vision whispered, "Sir, I don't know what this is." Steve whispered back, "It's where people drink as many drinks as they can, and in this case, our friends are drinking beer." Vision thought for a moment. "Well sir, it looks like Pietro is winning." he then whispered back. Pietro was in fact winning, with 7 beers down. Phil had 2, Tony had 6, Wanda had 5, Sam and Bucky had 3, Natasha had 4. Clint also had 2. Bruce had 1. Thor and Loki then caught up to Pietro, with 7. "First to 10 come on guys!" Steve yelled! Thor then started drinking much faster, and Loki followed. But then.. Valkyrie appeared. "Boys, boys, boys. And girls. I've come to join." Then they saw. She had already started after that, and she had downed 5. 6. "Wow." Thor said. "She still got it." Bruce replied. 8. Everyone was distracted. 9. One more. Everyone was so distracted, they forgot about that they were doing a contest. 10. "Done. I win." She said with a mischievous grin. "She does." Steve replied. It was just for fun. But we can give you something. Steve looked at Vision and Vision one what he wanted. To give her the rest of the beer. He walked over and set it beside Valkyrie. Well, the contest was over. And everyone else was drunk, and Valkyrie was staying. "Take everyone to their rooms?" Vision asked. "Good idea, Vis." Steve replied. Vision helped Thor stand up and walked him to his room. Steve walked Loki to the room as well. "Throw them in the bed, Sir?" Vision asked. "Do that with everyone, and Valkyrie can decide what she wants to do." Steve replied. Vision nodded. They threw them in the bed. They did the same with Bruce and Natasha, Sam and Bucky, Clint and Phil, and Tony. Then came the twins. "You are the best with them." Steve said. "Valkyr-" Steve tried to say but she shushed him. "I know what you're gonna say, I'm going to stay with Thor and Loki." She walked away. Vision picked up Pietro and walked him to his room, then threw him on his bed. Pietro was out cold. Vision went back to pick up Wanda, who passed out on the floor. Well, he thought she was passed out. He picked her up, then he heard her whisper, "Vizh.. I'm cold.." He altered his body temperature to be higher. "Better?" He asked. "Mhm." she hummed. He brought her to the room and set her down, and put the blankets over her, then he kissed her forehead. He decided to lay on the floor beside her bed and sleep. Even though Vision didn't need sleep, he liked dreaming. Steve walked to his room. Tony was asleep. He later down on the bed and slept. This was a long day. Or night we should say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, they got drunk, AND VALKYRIE APPEARED! WOO!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> These precious beans.  
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
